


Sleep well, creampuff

by RainbowWaves



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla at night, Carmilla season 1, F/F, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, carmilla comforts laura, no smut sorry, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowWaves/pseuds/RainbowWaves
Summary: Hi! This is my first ever attempt at fanfic! So I would love some feedback :)This is quite simplistic but very wholesome. But I couldn't resist Laura and Carmilla!Basically Laura has a nightmare and Carmilla comforts her. Set soon after Carmilla gives Laura the bat wing bracelet in season 1. So they aren't together but it's a little bit obvious (Ok...A LOT obvious) that they like each other. Enjoy! :)I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes I have checked but I may have missed some :)
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sleep well, creampuff

Carmilla lent against the smooth wood of the wardrobe as a cool breeze from the midnight air grazed her face, entranced by the stars she watched each one as the moonlight touched them. She'd always been fascinated by the stars they were the one constant in her life, they never leave. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the small silhouette of her roommate tossing and turning in her bed, she rushed over, realising her roommate was still asleep she gently held her shoulders and coaxed her awake "Laura it's ok it's just a dream, you're safe." She whispered frantically to the still thrashing girl who now had tears rushing down her face. The vampire confused as to why her recent gift, the bat wing charm wasn't working, slowly lifted her to a sitting position finally waking her up. In relief the small girl collapsed into Carmilla's arms. Carmilla though concerned for her new roommate also felt awkward being with Laura in such a vulnerable moment, she was unsure of how to act. "Another bad dream?" She asked "yes" Laura replied in a whisper with tears still streaming down her face. The older girl gently and almost cautiously used her thumb to wipe away the tears that had collected under Laura's eye. She looked for a reaction fearing one of repulsion or confusion but Laura just looked calmly at her. Even though Laura was unsure of what she thought of her new mysterious roommate she was intrigued, she found herself drawn to her especially with this obvious concern and new soft side. 

After sitting for awhile just looking at each other, and Laura managing to regulate her breathing and calm down, Carmilla slowly got up of Laura's bed and walked towards the window gently closing it. As she moved back towards their beds Laura asked "what are you do-" before she could finish Carmilla lightly hovered her finger in front of the small girls lips with a slight smirk on her face. Laura sat intrigued on her bed with no clue what her roommate was up too. Carmilla turned on the soft lamp above her bed pulled back the covers and then to Laura's surprise strode over to her bed and taking her prized yellow pillow, "hey!" Laura exclaimed to which Carmilla retorted "you're coming with it, don't worry cupcake" Laura felt a blush creep onto her cheeks at this remark shocked but strangely pleased by it. Carmilla grabbed a book from her shelf and slipped under the covers tapping the space next to her, without a word the smaller girl walked over and joined her nervously laying next to the vampire who was propped up on some pillows. "Just rest cupcake I'll read for a bit and wake you up if you have another nightmare." Carmilla pulled the covers over Laura's tiny body as she shivered from the cool air still lingering in the room. The small of Laura's back fit perfectly like a puzzle piece against the older girls hip. 

Carmilla trying to focus on her book noticed the smaller girls breathing slow telling her she was asleep. She couldn't help but look at her, the only time she could look at her without the fear of getting caught was when she was asleep. She wasn't complaining though she thought Laura was probably the cutest thing alive she looks so peaceful her eyes closed, soft lips slightly parted and golden hair spread across her favourite yellow pillow.

After awhile she began to feel sleepy too, she lent up careful not to knock the sleeping girl next to her to turn off the light, she then slowly lowered herself down to Laura's level pulling up the blankets to cover them both. As it is a single bed the blankets barely covered the two girls so Carmilla tentatively moved closer to the sleeping girl being careful not to disturb her. She lay there staring at the ceiling avoiding looking at the small form that lay next to her trying to ignore her feelings, they scared her she wasn't sure what she felt but she knew it was different to anything she has felt before. 

After a few hours of laying in the dark Laura shifted leaning back snuggling into to the girl behind her, Carmilla although surprised in her sleepy state, pulled her closer placing her arm across Laura waist. After realising what she had just done Carmilla nearly flinched away but all of a sudden the fear and apprehension left her and a calmness washed over her, letting herself lean into Laura, breathing in her scent, a mix of strawberry shampoo and perfume. She drifted off with her arm still looped round Laura's waist.


End file.
